Quest:To Light the Way
|AS&P = true |AT = true |Diff = 9+ @ MR 65 }} General Information Related to Sword of Merzekk Prerequisites Map Text Directions Walkthrough Go to The Griffon's Ledge Alehouse in Trithik and you’ll see a young man. Approach him and he’ll tell you to go to Fang Ridge. Explore Fang Ridge until you find "A Dark Hole in the Forest Floor...." Once you enter the cavern there are several different encounters/locations. It appears you can exit and re-enter until you get the final encounter. While wandering around the map, you can encounter . Also, sometimes after beating a large black rat, a will appear (up to 3 of them, one at a time) from the shadows and attack. And there is one Massive Black Rat (see below). There are three Rat Hordes (marked on the map as “r”) consisting of 12 each (MR rating is likely lower, and in line with the rest of the foes'). Go to location 1 - there is a pedestal with an orb that you need to destroy. You can use Divination (30+) for 0 XP, which reveals an aura of evil around the orb. Approach it and fight . You cannot do anything in locations 3 or 5 until you defeat the orb. Next, go to location 2 and receive the . Now go to location 3, climb into the hole, and pull all the levers “down” (there are 8 of them). Here you're confronted by a (MR rating is likely lower, and in line with the rest of the foes'. The encounters with this foe are random. You may keep running into a number of them if you walk around on this level, though the encounters seemed to stop past half dozen, and the reward is constant, based on the player's MR rating: 4 XP at MR 155, 9 XP at MR 68, without the use of Powers). Climb back up and get all eight shards (marked as “S” on the map) - each shard successfully retrieved results in a 16 general XP reward. While you’re going to all the shards visit locations 4 and 5. Use Necromancy level 40 or more (unhinted) at location 4 for a decent amount of XP (128 general, and 256 specific XP applied to Necromancy). Fight the at location 5. This is the beast that drops the and a pouch containing 2 AT'''s. Once you have all 8 shards, go back to location 3 and push all the levers “up”. You may run into the again, same as before. Then go to location 6, where you’re faced with a door. You can use several skills or powers: Arcana (40+) for 4 XP, Thievery (50+) for 8XP, Telekinesis (50+) for 8XP, or Destruction (60+) for 16 XP, or fight . Once you get passed the door, go on to location 7 and go down the stairs. You will be blocked in every direction by doors that can’t be opened. Use your on them (for '''32 general XP each; no need to equip the ring) and they will open. You will have to fight 4 different slimes with varying difficulties (plus random encounters with regular - these 'vanilla' slimes each net 18 combat XP at MR 68, 4 combat XP at MR 141, and they they still spawn after defeating the 4 boss creatures). Each of the four 'boss-slimes' rewards 65-66 combat XP and varying general XP. They are: * - for 32 general XP reward, in the north * for 64 gen. XP reward, in the east * for 96 gen. XP reward, in the south * for 128 gen. XP reward, in the west Once you kill the slimes, you will find 12 alcoves with stone slabs in them. 4 of them have excerpts from the Rhyme of Merzekk. The other 8 should all have images on them. If they don’t, go back to location 3 and make sure all the levers are up. Use your on all 8 slabs to transfer each of the images to one of the 8 triangular shards of crystal collected on the upper level for 32 general XP each (a total of 256 gen. XP). Head back upstairs to the location 8: you can now open the chest. "Use" the Triangular Shards to put them in the chest. Close the chest and open it again. When you open it, you will see a and you'll receive 128 general XP. Go back to location 1 on this same (upper) level and use the orb (for another 128 gen. XP). The ghost of Merzekk shows up and gives you the , and you're rewarded with 64 gen. XP. Leave the cavern for the final rewards. Also, when leaving the quest, a box says " Rewards * Several hundred combat XP *Up to 3840 General XP *256 All Skills and Powers XP *Up to 256 Necromancy XP *2 ATs *10-20 gold